Akatsuki Hinata REDONE
by TheGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Hinata leaves Konoha after feeling like she has no place there and goes to train and get stronger but while on a boat to the sand village she is invited to join the Akatsuki to help her get stronger. Note: Hinata will not be paired with anyone but Naruto, I'm all about the Naru/Hina. 030
1. Thanks for the Memories! Goodbye Hinata?

Hinata sat near the training grounds outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was quiet at the time and that was how Hinata liked it, most Ninja's were off on missions but some were left with free time and using that free time was the young and shy ninja Hinata; the normally very shy young ninja enjoyed the peaceful area around the training grounds, unless Lee was present, then it was nothing close to quiet and she normally found herself taking in the scenery most of her free time. Hinata sat in a small patch of flowers and gently pulling pedals off of a small white flower, speaking in her normal quiet hushed tone.

"I tell him, I tell him not"

The young ninja repeated this until there was only one petal remaining on the stem and smiled when she got to the last flower and got up, letting the unfortunate petals fall off onto her lap.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel today! No more running away."

Hinata knew that the flower thing wasn't the best way to decide and actually she found it silly but she needed encouragement that no one would give her so she turned to this rather childish ritual; she ran as fast as she could to the center of town and made a beeline to where she thought Naruto would be right now and her assumptions about the yellow haired ninja were correct; she found the subject of her desire standing with one of his teammates, a young pink haired ninja named Sakura underneath the awning of his favorite ramen shop. Hinata paid no attention to Sakura and only had her eyes on Naruto, the guy she admired and liked from afar and when she saw him and his smile, butterflies set in and the desire to rush away took over but she took a breath and controlled her nerves.

"_**I'm going to tell him how I really feel today, no running away."**_

Hinata watched as Naruto looked at the young female named Sakura and blushed, his cheeks were red as he said something under his breath that Hinata could barely make out and after she heard it, she would of wished she wouldn't of heard. Naruto looked at Sakura and rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking to the girl.

"I like you Sakura, a lot, Do you want to do something later?"

Sakura blushed, not knowing what to say to the orange suited ninja, she knew Naruto in the past tried to flirt with her but to have him actually confess was something she didn't count on, she sighed and eventually got upset with him and smacked him lightly on the cheek; Sakura knew about Hinata's crush on him and figured it out early on unbeknownst to Hinata; she called it her woman's intuition and she wanted to play cupid but Naruto was so dense.

"Naruto, just quit already and get a clue.."

Sakura stormed off feeling irritated about the whole thing and left a very sad and confused Naruto, he rubbed his tender cheek and let out a small sigh, he looked as Sakura stormed off into a crowd and grumbled under his breath, a pout on his face.

"She must still like that stupid Sasuke, what does he have that I don't?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the whole event and finally made her presence known, she walked over to help Naruto who still had a pout on his face, she gently tapped his shoulder to get noticed and got into her shy defensive position; her fingers lightly being tapped together and her eyes never meeting Naruto as she spoke

"Are you okay Naruto?"

The young purple haired ninja placed a gentle hand on his shoulder finally getting some courage; Naruto turned and looked at Hinata with a small smile, he figured he would be polite to Hinata despite being forlorn right now.

"Hey Hinata, I'll be okay, I'm not hurt" he hung his head, and a dark aura surrounded him "Just my pride" he picked his head up and looked at Hinata who was staring at him curiously and it made him a little uncomfortable. Hinata couldn't help but ask now, she wanted to know why he was so infatuated with Sakura, maybe if she could find out, she could find out what he liked in a girl, she finally spoke in her quiet hushed tone as she once again tapped her fingers together as a sign of her shy nature.

"Why do you like Sakura so much? I mean, what makes you so attracted to her?" Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes, for some reason they reminded her of a fox somewhat but she did hear about Naruto having the nine tailed fox in him so she wasn't too surprised but she found it festinating to say the least. Naruto had a funny smile on his face, thinking about the hot pinked haired ninja as he spoke.

"It's because she's so strong inside and out! She is so awesome and she outgoing and I like that! She also is very pretty and I just love her! And.." he sighed "What a woman" he was busy daydreaming that he didn't see the crushed look on Hinata's face at first; he finally noticed that Hinata was getting teary eyed and quickly got on defensive.

"Hinata, are you okay? I'm sorry if I said something!"

Naruto sighed and panicked inwardly, wondering what he said or did and called himself stupid for saying something to hurt her feelings if he did. Hinata rubbed her eyes to get rid of the single cold tear rolling down her cheek "I'm okay" Hinata gave a weak smile and ran away as fast as she could before Naruto could stop her and Naruto just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, completely confused.

"I hope it wasn't something I said."

Hinata hid behind a large tree near the training grounds and just let everything out; she recalled the look on Naruto's face when he spoke about Sakura, the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes; he really liked Sakura a lot and it upset Hinata more than it should of but it crushed her courage, she leaned behind the tree twiddling her thumbs and lost in space, right now she had no desire to be around anyone.

"_**I should have seen it sooner, of course he likes her so much, she's strong, independent, pretty and smart." **_she stopped twiddling her thumbs and leaned down, hugging her knees and staring off at a tree near the one she was leaning against, the very tree she would train at all the time, she mumbled lightly, speaking to know one in particular "In other words, she's everything I'm not" she buried her face in her arms and let out a sigh.

Hinata dozed off after that and noon came and went, the young ninja girl opened her eyes and found herself sleeping on the flower bed and the sun had started to go down, she assumed she must of fallen asleep; some flowers had stuck themselves in her hair when she was sleeping and shook them off, she rubbed her puffy eyes and she was startled by someone calling out her name "Hinata!" she quickly straightened up, recognizing the voice instantly and was completely quiet to hide where she was.

"_**It's Naruto! I don't want to see him right now.**__**" **_

Hinata quietly ran off to the training grounds and jumped over a gate on the opposite side of the grounds; she quickly found another tree and got behind it, taking deep and quiet breaths as she thought to herself, her voice now sharper then her normal tone.

"_**It doesn't matter anymore! I could be as strong as the hokage and Naruto will never..."**_

Hinata frowned at this realization and looked down, fighting back more tears as she bit her lower lip, the look of sadness in her eyes showed her distress; she slumped down and hugged her knees again.

"_**I'm all alone, Neji hates me and tried to take my life, my dad is embarrassed by me, the one guy I thought would understand me loves someone else entirely."**_

Hinata curled up tighter and closed her eyes in quiet meditation for an hour until she drifted off again until the moon fell and the sun rose ushering in the next day; Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes, realizing she hadn't gone home "I'd better get home…not that anyone would care if I went home" she thought that last part with more bitterness then she intended and she frowned deciding not to go right now and just decided to relax near the tree for a bit longer, the quiet was soothing to her. Hinata took off her jacket and rolled it up into a makeshift pillow and decided to sleep for an hour more, hoping that this whole thing was a nightmare.

Konoha started it's day like always and everyone was doing their daily business with a pleasant happiness and it was a beautiful day so it looked promising; Hinata on the other hand was still at the training grounds leaning against a tree, debating if she should go home right now and finally decided to go, she sighed as she got up and winced as a pain went through her back seeing as the forest floor didn't make for a good bed, she grabbed her jacket which was stained with tears and dirt and put it on, it was covered in falling leaves but she brushed them off; her hair was a mess of tangles and leaves and her eyes were bloodshot but she didn't care what she looked like right now, all she wanted was something to eat stalked off into the town to find something and to try to calm her nerves.

Hinata stumbled around the village not caring about the stares she got, she assumed she must have been a sight right now with her woodsman appearance right then. Hinata stopped in front of the same Ramen shop she sees Naruto at and looked at it blankly before walking and quietly getting something to eat, she ate slowly and quietly, letting her short bangs covering her face, the cook looked concerned seeing the girl and decided to approach Hinata.

"Where's your home kid? You lost?"

Hinata didn't even look up from her bowl and mumbled quietly as she thought about the family that hated her "I don't think I really have a home" Hinata put some money down on the table and bowed her head in thanks for the before leaving out the door. Hinata walked around town to clear her head, she thought hard about her feelings right now, it was like a inner self was starting to take form in her.

"_**Why do you care so much about his feelings?**__** And your family is full of jerks anyway, who needs them!" **_

Hinata shook her head and let out a quiet sigh, thinking maybe it was best to get out of town for a while, all of these feelings coming at her all at once was not helping her, she was not ready for this and it was making her sad, she sighed and guessed Naruto's obvious interest in Hinata and lack of interest in her was the final straw. The young ninja decided to return home and walked around it once before coming to her window, she opened it knowing she never locked it and snuck him, gathering some things there were important to her and she needed for her running away.

"_**Nobody will miss me.." **_

She frowned and stuffed the last of her provisions into an old bag and threw it over her shoulder, she took once last glance around her room and it was like a foreign place to her now, but she still smiled lightly, thinking of all the memories she shared here but they were all just that, memories, she wondered why she was so ostracized by her father, she guessed she just wasn't that strong, she wondered what would of happen if she was born stronger, she didn't know, all she wanted was approval and acceptance, she wished she was stronger, she frowned and snuck back out the window, leaving her house with one last glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto who had been looking for a Hinata for an hour decided to give up and stop his search, he assumed Hinata would of found her way home by now and thought she would be fine but he was still concerned that he might of hurt her, he let out a sigh and thought he would stop by the center of town; he grinned when he saw Sakura sitting with his other team member, Sasuke at a bench, Naruto's grin fell into a pout when he saw his rival with Sakura, he had hoped he could catch her alone but he was wrong, he approached them and spoke in his normal loud voice,

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? Oh.." he looked at them both and wondered, he figured it couldn't hurt "Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" he knew he had stopped his search but maybe they knew, Sakura knew almost everyone and was a social butterfly so if anyone knew where Hinata was, it was her. Sakura slowly shook her head, feeling annoyed that Hinata could just disappear, Sasuke and her were given a quiet mission to find her after Hinata's father noticed her disappearance and she still was no closer to finishing, she wanted to spend alone time with Sasuke but until the mission was over, she couldn't.

"No and we were just sent to find her, we've been looking since last night but no sign of her" Sakura frowned and looked out at the people passing by them "I'm a little worried about her, apparently she went back home in the night and then just vanished"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with little emotion and apathy, he didn't know how to comfort people, it was not his forte but seeing as they were part of a team, he guessed his would give it a try, he put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a low monotone voice "We'll find her" he forced a small twisted smile and even though it would of given anyone else the chills, it made Sakura relax and smile back at him with excitement, it wasn't everyday Sasuke gave this kind of attention.

"Yea…we will"

Sakura got up from her spot on the bench with new drive and looked at her team mates up "What are we waiting for? Let's go find Hinata okay?" she grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's hands and dragged them around much to their dismay and they started a thorough search of Konoha again but no one had seen her for a while. Naruto sighed as he threw his hands in the air dramatically "Were could she be" he then remembered his and Hinata's conversation before she rushed off, his funny dramatic face fell into a look of concern "I hope I didn't hurt her" he showed crossed his arms and looked focused in thought, recalling the conversation in his mind. Sakura turned to him with look of annoyance and mild anger, she clutched his shoulder tightly which caused Naruto to yelp and look at Sakura with a look of surprise.

"What do you mean hurt her? What happened, spill it Naruto!" she released his shoulder and moved in front of him, leaning in close to him and staring him with a threatening look; Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and shook his head, nervous about what Sakura would do next, she had a temper and a strong left hook and he had no desire to be hit, he spoke in a panicked fast tone higher pitch then his normal voice.

"All I did was tell her how much I liked you, she asked me why I liked you so much and.." that was all the young pinked haired ninja needed, she didn't need to listen anymore, she growled quietly under her breath and hit him hard in the back of the head, leaving a bruise and a welt "BAKA!" she sighed and looked at Naruto with a look that said you're stupid "Don't you know anything Naruto? When it comes to women you're an idiot" she balled her hands into fists ready to hit hard if he said something else that was stupid. Naruto put his arms up protectively "What don't I know?" he looked at Sasuke hoping to get some back up but the raven haired ninja gave Naruto a side glance and crossed his arms, leaning against the bench "Hinata loves you…loser" he looked away, not believing his team mate could be this oblivious.

Naruto played back Sasuke's last words the moment he said them, he then knew why she was so upset, no one likes hearing their crush dote over someone else and Hinata did say she had something to tell him, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling guily "Oh man, no wonder Hinata was upset, I'd be upset too.." he let out a quiet sigh and looked down at the shoes. Sakura rolled her eyes and flicked Naruto's headband "Duh, you haven't noticed even after all this time? I knew you were a dunce Naruto but this is on a whole new level, Hinata cares a lot about you, why do you think she gave you her medicine that day at the exams?" she put her hands on her hips and leaned in close to Naruto again. Naruto started to remember all the times he was with Hinata and he realized that she was shy around him and was sweet with him, nobody would do all of those things because.

"_**I really am stupid If I didn't notice this..**__" _

Sasuke sighed impatiently as he watched Naruto have an inner discussion and realized this conversation was not getting them anything they needed and wanted to finish this search mission, he glanced at Naruto with his ice like stare again before he spoke to him. "All you have to do is find her now, you can talk to her after we find her" he gave Naruto a look, challenging him to fix things with Hinata and Naruto accepted that challenge then and there; he nodded and looked at the gate to the village, he assumed that if Hinata is not in the village then she must be out there somewhere, the orange clad ninja nodded and looked at them both.

"Okay then, let's go find Hinata real quick and bring her back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked down the long dirt path to the river and looked back at Konoha in the distance, she looked at it but couldn't get too sentimental, she didn't have much to remember besides her family and that stung when she thought of them, she felt bad for doing this to them bur she was going to find her own strength out there and come back, maybe then her father will look at her the way he looked at her little sister, she smiled warmly at the made up illusion and started to head closer to the river and the docks, she was really doing this.

"_**Farewell for a while Konoha." **_

Hinata walked faster, anxious to get started on her journey and walked down the to the docks, it was lively here, a lot of fishermen worked here and were passing around boxes and shipments to other boats and carriages and so it was always lively here, hearing the fishermen talk about their wives and sometimes utter words she had to pretend she didn't hear; floating lazily in the water were five large wooden boats that were leaving Konoha at different times; she decided to take the one heading to the sand village, thinking about Garra made her shiver but she learned he changed after Naruto gave him a head but that knocked him back to the stone age; she got her boat pass and got on, it was larger than she thought, above deck were people talking amongst themselves, she assumed this was a citizen boat, meaning there shouldn't be any ninja on here, the thought gave her a small comfort and below were cabins for the guests and a small dining hall, she observed the boat's engine and rowers, the rowers were for emergencies in case the engine died. Hinata jumped when she heard a loud whistle signaling that the boat was leaving and quickly took a seat on deck, she hoped the boat ride would not sicken her; she looked back at Konoha in the distance which was hard to see now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shrieked in disbelief when he heard the news from a man who was near the gate with papers in his hand, he had just got back from the docks and noticed the three young ninja rushing out the gate, he stopped them and offered boat tickets seeing as he was a salesman and got their attention, the strange orange dressed ninja with wiskers was by far the loudest and asked him if a young woman got a ticket from him to which he said yes, remembering Hinata at the docks "WHAT! what do you mean she's gone?" he grabbed the man and shook him until the man was dizzy and almost ready to pass out "Are you serious!" the man looked scared out of his mind and tried to free himself "Yes, I saw the girl at the docks; she bought a boat ticket from me!" Sakura decided enough was enough now and wacked Naruto on the back "Naruto stop! You're scaring the man and you're going to hurt him" she was getting sick of him and he was driving her nuts but she told herself the sooner we get done with this then the sooner she could get away from him.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura and flailed his arms wildly; he couldn't let Hinata leave like this, not without telling her how he felt.

"We have to go to the dock right now!" he ignored his comrades and ran out the gate in a hurt, leaving Sakura and Sasuke, his shrill voice could still be heard from a mile away. Sasuke sighed as he put his hand in his pockets and gave Sakura a side glance. "Guess we've better go after him" he started to chase after Naruto with Sakura following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata leaned over the side of the boat, watching the waves of the ocean, seeing as the river they started on broke off into the ocean as they passed it; was peaceful to her and caused Hinata to give a small smile, letting the slow wind blow her hair around. Hinata yawned lightly and rubbed her eyes but she was not reasy to sleep yet, it was still day but she was worn out.

"_**I need to stay awake"**_

Hinata looked at the ocean again, trying to keep focused and sighed, she turned her head as she noticed a man with blonde hair covering one eye sit beside her on the deck, he leaned back with his arms on the railing.

"You're going to get sea sick if you keep on doing that" the man casually leaned back and stared at the sky, the man gave Hinata an eerie feeling, she looked at him and he looked at her with a side glance, she felt nervous.

Hinata looked away at the floor shyly, tapping her fingers again, she wished she could break this little habit but it was something she always did when she as shy which was often so it annoyed her, she then spoke quietly, cautious to get too close to man.

"Who are you?"

She noticed that another man sat down next to him looking out at the water but he was wearing a strange mask with only one eye showing, the other side had no eye hole that covered his face and his hair was the only thing visible; both of them wore black robes with red cloud like designs around it, the cloaked figures looked serious and dangerous and it made Hinata feel uneasy being around them. The masked man stopped looking at the ocean and held his stomach, swaying comically, the masked figure spoke and judging by the voice, Hinata assumed it was a man.

"Deidara! I'm getting sick"

Hinata listened to the two as she watched the blonde whose name was Deidara according to the masked guy walked over to him with a disbelieving look on this face, his voice went from slow and calm to loud and almost like how a father would address a son if he was scolding him

"Idiot, I told you not to look at the waves to long or you'll get sick!" he smacked the man in the masks back in punishment; he sighed and turned his back to the masked man. "Go lie down Tobi."

Hinata now knew their names and watched them some more as Tobi walked off down to the cabins making funny moaning sounds from underneath the mask. Deidara rubed his forehead trying to forget what Hinata assumed was his friend. Deidara looked at Hinata and his his facial features changed back to what they were before Tobi showed up "So, Hinata right?" his sly little smile was unsettling but Hinata didn't falter, she then perked her up for a moment.

"How did you know my name? I don't think we've never seen each other before" Hinata twiddled her thumbs nervously, now getting slightly frightened by the man; this was a simple citizen boat but still, something about him made Hinata nervous.

Deidara stared at the sky again, letting the wind blow his hair around and Hinata could see his other eye, she thought that with the light of the sun shining through them, his eyes looked pretty, he looked pretty, almost a little feminine, it made Hinata blush some; she proceeded to listen to Deidara.

"I know a lot about you, you have a lot of potential and that's why I was told to seek you out, we saw your new ability capable of instantly blocking or attacking anything in your extended field of vision and we're impressed, so I'm here to help you" Deidara looked at Hinata again and gave a small sly smile, it made her look away and blush; she didn't know how to deal with this compliment, it made her smile inwardly but she still had to keep a strong from outward.

"What do you mean by help me? Who are you exactly Deidara..sir?"

Deidara looked straight ahead, gathering his words carefully before looking back at Hinata who was looking curiously at him; he leaned into Hinata from his leaning point and smiled again.

"Join the Akatsuki and you will get the help you need, we can help you get stronger, you have some pretty interesting moves and with are help, you can become stronger. I can tell just by looking at you that you think you're weak right? Wrong, you have raw power kid but it's time we brought it out. What do you say?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she listened, she touched her chest where her heart was and looked down, she didn't even know what to say, she knew of the Akatsuki and they were notorious, she didn't even know what to think.

"_**Join them? But they're the enemy of the leaf village! But he did say they could make me stronger and maybe then Naruto would notice me.."**_she looked at her hands, she was leaf village and she couldn't imagine betraying them _**"But**__** I don't want to betray the leaf village I just wanted to get away from it."**_

Hinata made her hands into fists gripping the bottom of her jacket, she thought about her father, her brother who was her father's pride and joy and then there was Negi, the images of him from the exams played back in her mind; no one would miss her and no one cares about her right now, she was invisible to everyone, even the man she liked but maybe if she did get more powerful she could impress everyone, her eyes showed pain, it almost even made Deidara frown, seeing the pain in her eyes, almost. Hinata sighed and looked at Deidara who looked back, waiting for the young ninja's awnser.

"Give me some time to thank about it, I have a lot to think about" she hoped that she could avoid the conversation again all together, maybe just run away but she knew that was not an option; Deidara shrugged "Have it your way, the boat ride is a two day voyage, give me your answer when you're ready" he then walked over to Tobi who was now back on deck, hunched over a barrel. Hinata looked at her feet, wondering what she got herself into.

* * *

That's Chapter 1, don't worry, I'm going to keep writing this story, I just wanted to update the first two chapters before I did anymore. I thank you all who liked this story in the past.

Next time on Akatsuki Hinata..

Hinata is now going to make a choice, will she remain a Leaf village ninja or will she join with the enemy? Will Naruto and Friends make it to her in time? Tune in next time!


	2. Hinata's choice! A desire to be stronger

It didn't take very long for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to make it to the docks but noticed there was only one boat left on the docks; Naruto noticed the boatman and walked over, his voice loud and demanding as well, then again he was running out of patience for waiting at the moment.

"Hey you, did a blue haired girl go on that boat?"

Naruto glared at the boatman as he pointed a finger at the boat that was finishing up its boarding; he looked desperate to the boatman and the sudden demands made him nervous, he coughed and adjusted his hat before looking at the three ninja and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but no girl matching that description is on there and I would know since all passengers check their tickets with me first, I'm sorry" the boatman was about to leave and turn his attention elsewhere when he remembered something, he turned back to the ninja who now looked at him with hope in their eyes.

"Hold on a second, there was another boat that left a while ago, and I think they have a passenger like that, I remember seeing a young girl who seemed very sad to me which is why she stood out, but the boat she got on left an hour ago" the boatman then blew the whistle for the boat to leave and it sailed away, the boatman then left to tend to other duties.

Naruto looked horrified as he stared out at the lake "Oh no, were too late, we missed her" the yellow haired ninja let his head drop heavily and he thought about Hinata, he blamed himself for Hinata's sudden desire to run off and he felt bad. Sakura went over to him, feeling bad for him and leaned down to see his face, she smiled at him and spoke softly.

"Hey, it's okay Naruto, we'll find a way to get to her, don't worry so much okay" she then smiled which cheered Naruto up a bit but then he realized there was no boat to take them to the sand village anymore "But how are we going to reach her you guys?" he looked at them both, hoping they had some ideas because he sure didn't. Sakura was the first to respond, she sighed and put her hands at her hips and pouted "How am I supposed to know? as far I know all the ships are out on the water right now." She tapped her foot and thought about it. Sasuke was the one who got an idea, he had his back turned to his team mates but when he got a idea, he turned to face them.

"We need to go see Tsunade, our village has tiny boats and maybe we can borrow one from her" he looked at the Sakura who nodded with excitement, she knew Sasuke would come up with something.

"Great idea as always Sasuke"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and mumbled under his breath, mad that Sasuke got an idea first and it was a good one, he followed Sasuke and Sakura back into the village to confront grandma Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was reaching sun and most the ship's patrons were in the dining room, enjoying dinner but Hinata was locked up in her cabin, sitting on her bed and hugging her knees, thinking things over in silence, the only sounds that could be heard right now were the gentle rocking of the ship and Hinata's own inner thoughts.

"_**If I do join them and they help me get stronger then maybe Naruto will notice me and my father will notice me to. I would be stronger and I can prove it to them, things would be better, right? Then why do I feel so down and will Naruto notice me in a good way? **__**Joining the Akatsuki, I just don't know, I don't want to be a traitor but.." **_

She leaned up against the back wall of her bed and leaned her head back to gaze at the ceiling, she looked at the knots in the wood of her ceiling and frowned; she was invisible to her village, and the few that did see her didn't even care for her and once again she heard her inner self speak to her.

"_**Why are you even thinking about this? loyalty to the people that tear you down? Get stronger with the Akatsuki and beat the ones that treat you bad to a pulp and make Naruto yours!" **_

Hinata winced at her thoughts and fell on her bed, she took her pillow and hugged it tight, trying to ignore the inner Hinata which is what she ended up calling it, and she didn't like it either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat with Sasori in the dining hall, his face showed annoyance as he watched Tobi act like an idiot at the assortment of sweets sitting in front of him. Deidara turned his attention to the third person sitting at the table, Sasori, they were out of their cloaks and in clothing less conspicuous, they didn't want to make a scene right now. Deidara gave a sly smile to Sasori and leaned back in his chair before speaking.

"Thanks for your help, I need help persuading Hinata, she's close to breaking I know it, all she needs is a final push" he looked at Sasori with his sly grin and Sasori remained expressionless as he took Deidara's words in, he stood up before speaking, his eyes on Deidara.

"I'll see what I can do"

Sasori left out of the dining room quietly, leaving Deidara and Tobi alone again. Deidara smiled confidently as he leaned back in his chair, he looked up at the ceiling and held up a small clay bird.

"A potter could not ask for finer clay then you Hinata, let's see if you withstand Sasori, our little puppet" he then got up and yanked Tobi away from the sweets to go see things unfold, sad he didn't get to have any, tears visible through the eye whole of his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata who finally came out of her room was now on deck, leaning against the railing and happily looking at the stars, she smiled at them and stuck her hand out as if to touch them from where she was standing, she chuckled to herself as she moved around to where she could lean down the rest her head on her arms.

"They're so beautiful tonight"

Hinata smiled and was thankful for this peace she was given, glad she wasn't bothered by those people again, she sighed.

"It's so romantic, I wish Naruto was here"

Hinata frowned and grew distant and cold at the mention of Naruto, she then played back what he said about her during the exams and it made her frown more, she buried her face in her arms, letting the cold steel of the bars touch her forehead

Hinata was like this for a few minutes until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she lifted her head to see a young man with short red hair, his face showed little emotion as she looked at him, she tilted her head and spoke in her shy quiet voice.

"Who are you?"

She looked at him and for some reason, his features reminded her vaguely of a doll, his skin was smooth and the star lights shone on his face, it made him look charming; he walked over and stood next to her.

"My name is Sasori, I take it you're Hinata, the one with the unique jutsu" he looked her over and then turned his attention to the stars, he then changed his expression to show mock concern. "What seems to be troubling you?" he watched as Hinata let her head drop and her hair fell in front of her face.

"I..just have a lot on my mind right now is all." by the way he talked to her at first she deduced he was with Deidara and Tobi, she tried to play it cool but she sighed "A boy I like doesn't notice me and my family is ashamed of me…I'm invisible to my village" she had her head down thinking about her home when she felt a finger touch her cheek, it surprised Hinata, she looked up to see Sasori poking her cheek, he stopped after four times and went back to how he was standing before.

"Funny, you're not invisible to me.."

Hinata touched her cheek and blushed lightly, looking at Sasori who was looking away and leaning against the railing, she was tempted to ask something but she stopped and looked down, she thought about Konoha, her family and friends a bit more until Sasori's voice broke her thought.

"As for love, I never understood it, the heart is an organ I could do without, why give it to someone who clearly does not accept it" he sighed and looked back at her, she saw her face show sadness, she was unsure. Hinata tapped her fingers together and blushed, thinking about Naruto and his smile.

"Because he was just like me, overlooked, treated badly, and misunderstood…my father is ashamed by me, my brother wants to get rid of me, I'm so alone and he knew how I felt so.." she clutched her jacket where her heart was located, she trembled, not wanting to cry in front of him "It hurts…everything hurts" she started to let a single cold tear roll down her cheek.

Sasori caught the tear with his finger and leaned against the railing of the boat again, he crossed his arms and looked at Hinata sternly before speaking.

"Then come with the Akatsuki…we will show you get rid of painful emotions like love and compassion...we won't let your heart hurt anymore…and we can harness your strength and show them how wrong they are about you and take revenge on those who hurt you."

Sasori's piercing eyes looked into hers; Hinata stood in silence, thinking about everything one final time as she looked out at the ocean, she wanted to be strong, to gain the approval of her peers and family who ignored her, she looked down and spoke in a quiet hushed voice, she shook a little from the wind and from the look she was getting from Sasori.

"Okay…I'll do it"

The moment Hinata finished her sentence Deidara walked out from his spot and Tobi followed closely behind, Deidara had another sly smile on his face trying to guise it as a genuine smile.

"So you've decided?" he looked at Hinata who had doubt and fear in her eyes, he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Poor girl, we'll make sure you never feel pain again, forget about the sand village, we'll dock in the next port and then we can begin your new life" he hugged her close and for once Hinata felt wanted and needed, it was the feeling she wanted all along, a place where she felt like she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto paddled as quickly as he could, moaning between rows, he finally let out an annoyed moan and mumbled to others who were just as exhausted from working a row boat for what felt like hours. Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto with a annoyed look on her face, he rebutted with his own annoyed glance.

"Think she could of gave us a better boat?!" he groaned as he kept rowing; Sakura sighed and finally spoke up, looking at him past Sasuke who was in the center of the boat and tired of them both.

"Shut up Naruto, this is only boat available on such short notice, be thankful Tsunade lent us this one" she paddled with all her strength with the others, she checked her compass which was sitting next to her and sighed "Were going in the right direction at least" she looked at the moon for a moment as it as dark now. Sasuke stopped rowing and pulled something out of his blue shirt, it was a map of the area and laid it down in the boat for all three of them to see "We should hit a small island by morning, that is where the boat supposed to dock, then a buggy to make it through the sand and to the sand village, if we can catch them before they leave on the buggy then we have her"

Naruto was ignoring Sasuke much to his annoyance and he kept rowing, he had a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're coming and when I get there then I'll tell you how I really feel"

* * *

Will The gang make it in time to help Hinata?

What will happen to Hinata?

Tune in next time on Akatsuki Hinata


	3. Sorrowful goodbye! Final Farewell?

Hello everyone; time for some more writing; enjoy and here is the next chapter of Akatsuki Hinata; sorry for keeping you waiting./

The gentle creaking of the ship did little to help the young purple haired ninja try to fall asleep; it had all happened so fast and Hinata had whiplash, she touched her forehead and let out a quiet sigh, buried under the creaking and sounds of the crashing waves outside her window; she got up and hugged her knees tight, letting the darkness hide her doubt and shame as she replayed the night's events in her head, a tear slowly started to form as a realization came to her.

"**I…I just turned my back on my village, they'll never…" **she frowned at the thought of never being able to return home, she fell back on her bed and looked up at the knots on the ceiling, mumbling quietly to herself "What have I done? This isn't me..." she tossed and turned, some red coming to her cheeks as she took the pillow from underneath her and hugged it tight, hoping it would provide some comfort "I just…" she closed her eyes, letting images of her orange haired crush and his smile fill her mind **"N-Naruto…"** the young ninja drifted off when his name escaped her thoughts, falling asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were all in Deidara's cabin, he sat on the edge of the bed with a smug smile, he laughed at how easy this was, it only took some words and the shy Hinata broke like he suspected, he pulled his hair down out of its small ponytail in the back and let his hair fall before looking at Sasori and speaking.

"Told you Sasori, all it took was one last push, I knew it, the girl is so fragile in body and mind.."

Sasori looked at Deidara with boredom as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; they were all back in their cloaks and their casual clothes were in a heap on the floor, Sasori looked over at Deidara noticed his overconfidence, it was one of his weaknesses but he decided to ignore him for the time being, he thought about Hinata and thought about how unsure she was, he closed his eyes and ignored the fact that Deidara was trying to get his attention, when a small shoe was heaved at his head he finally turned to Deidara with indifference.

"What do you want?"

Deidara hated being ignored and glared at Sasori but the puppet master paid little attention to Deidara and his fit; it didn't matter to Deidara right now, everything was going to plan and he was going to finish the mission at hand; he looked out at the water and growled under his breath, he was bored and hated this ship and hated it even more that he couldn't blow something up but his orders were written so he was confined and it agitated him that he had to work like this; the blonde haired man glanced over at Tobi who was sprawled out on the floor sleeping, he was tempted to step on him just for something to do and to vent but he was even too lazy for that right now, in frustration he got up off the bed and walked out the door slamming it behind him loudly, he couldn't wait to dock so he could have some real fun, he relished the thought.

* * *

Naruto sneezed loudly out into the night sky and sighed, huddling under a warm blanket in the row boat, he silently cursed under his breath at the horrible conditions; seeing that the others were not nearly as uncomfortable as he was, he groaned, not wanting to be the first to complain; he noted where they were and groaned under his breath, knowing they were still a fair distance away from the Sand Village, it would take a couple more hours at least, he tossed and turned, his moans of discontent getting louder until he felt a swift kick to his back, he then heard Sakura motion him to shut up, causing him to exchange a dirty look and turn away from her .

Naruto started to think of Hinata and the times she was there, watching him and edging him on, it caused him to smile some, she was pretty nice but quiet, he had never thought about her much before now except at the exams when she fought Neji and lost, she was just as alone as he was; it took her leaving for him to actually see her; irony maybe? No, fate? The ninja shook his head and pouted as he tried to find the right word; she was a lot like him and could understand him and now he was going to give her the attention she wanted from him, it may have took her leaving but he finally had a chance to think; he liked Hinata but to what extent he wondered, was it like how he liked Sakura? He wondered, when it came to love his pink haired team mate was correct, he was a dunce, but at least now he knew what he felt and he was going to tell her no matter what, he finally stopped thinking so much and counted his blessings it was summer and it wasn't too cold out in the water and dozed off.

* * *

The boat finally hit the docs as the sun that afternoon; during the rest of the boat ride, Hinata tried to avoid the akatsuki by stowing away in her cabin but she knew she could not do this forever; she looked out the porthole and noticed that some people were in a hurry to get off; a sandy oasis stood before the passengers, for some buggies awaited them to take them to the Sand Village, some were desert combers, looking for life out in the challenging terrain but for Hinata and her new found friends, they were heading somewhere else, they stayed on the boat as it was leaving shortly after arriving; Hinata leaned against the railing and watched as the passengers passed her, she felt a presence behind her but she was used to it now, she turned her head to face Deidara who placed a hand on her shoulder, a sly smile on his face.

"Well Hinata, ready to say goodbye to it all?.."

he looked at her, she was still uncertain but he could tell she was easily persuadable at this point and would not let her change her mind so easily; the purple haired ninja looked down in guilt as she nodded slowly to answer his question, tapping her fingers as she often did when she was shy or upset "Y-yea…" she looked out at the people to avoid having to look at him, she couldn't face her friends or herself right now. Hinata looked out at the rolling sand and decided she needed off the ship for a while, she turned to Deidara and bowed her head before taking a step off the ship, it wasn't scheduled to leave for another fourty minutes. Hinata took a breath of relief as she went down the boat ramp, that boat was starting to become cramped, she leaned against it with her head down, she wasn't sure, she wanted to finally get stronger which she realized she couldn't do well on her own she was constantly overlooked.

**"Why, why did I have to be born so…helpless.." **

Hinata bit her lip and sighed as she thought about her village, she couldn't think of many people who would miss the young ninja's absence and if they did, they would only want to keep her quiet so she would not expose any Konoha secrets; that thought only upset her, she wanted Naruto to notice her like he did Sakura; at least these people, the ones that looked down on her from their advantage point on the boat, needed her, and wanted to help her and that was all she needed to finally compose a final choice in her mind, she stood up right and started to walk back on the ship when she heard something; a voice she really wished she didn't hear, her body trembled as she looked out at the voice that called on her, she saw a rowboat with three familiar ninja on board, she stood there in front of the rail, completely frozen and her hands in tight fists.

* * *

Naruto was the first to awaken the moment the sun had risen, he woke his team up and ushered them to get moving; within a few minutes they were back to their mission; they team put all of their effort into getting to the island today; Naruto and Sasuke both were ready to get off this boat, and then burn it, they both hated it.

Sakura looked at the horizon as she helped move the boat along, she couldn't help but think of Hinata, she frowned when she realized how hurt she must have been, it didn't take a genius to figure out Hinata liked Naruto and yet, Naruto didn't notice, she rolled her eyes inwardly blaming Naruto for their troubles, around thirty minutes past when Sakura spotted the outline of a ship and beach, she couldn't be happier that they were finally there "Guys, we made it, there it is, the beach!" she smiled as she pointed ahead, finding some extra stamina in her to row faster; the three finally could see the ship and island clearly after thirty more minutes of rowing.

Naruto could see that not everyone had gone off the boat, he quickly looked at the passangers above deck to see if Hinata was among them and sadly she was not, he moaned lightly in frustration, praying they didn't already miss her, it was then he spotted a purple haired girl on the side about to leave, he rowed faster "Guys, I see her, she's right there!" he looked back and noticed her ready to leave, he yelled out her name "Hinataaaa!" he waved, using one hand to wave; that act got him a swift whack to the back of the head from his team mate and he started rowing again; they finally made it to the dock and quickly abandoned it; they were on the other side of the harbor, they ran across the busy harbor until they reached the ship, he spotted Hinata and rushed up to her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hinata, I'm so glad I found you"

Hinata kept her back turned to him, she tried her best to compose herself, she turned around, a nervous smile on her face "H-Hello Naruto…I was just..leaving..for a while" she found it was hard to finish the sentence, she looked down in guilt, not wanting to explain what happened to them, not having the courage or guts.

Naruto gave a big grin; happy to have finally found her an glad she was okay, she looked back at his team and nodded before looking back at Hinata and ran his hand through his blonde spiky hair; his smile fell into a frown as he spoke.

"Hinata, you have some people worried, why did you just run off like that?" he looked at Hinata's back and could tell she was shaking, like she was upset or something, he knew he was no genius at gathering clues but the orange suited ninja could tell his friend was upset "Hinata, what's wrong?.." he perked up, suddenly remembering something very important, he took a step forward, nervous "Hinata, there's something I want to talk to you about.." as he was about to finish, Hinata turned around, her head still down, tapping her fingers "W..why did you come after me?" She lifted her head to get a look at the three ninja who now looked at her in shock, she looked at them with sad eyes "I..don't understand.." she clutched the bottom of her jacket tightly, trying to muster any courage she could. Naruto frowned, seeing the sadness on her face made him sad as well but he pouted a stubborn look he got down to a tea "What do you mean Hiinata? we came to get you, you just ran off without telling anyone, just come home Hinata, everyone misses you!" he smiled at her, sticking his hand out, waiting for Hinata to take it. Hinata blushed as she looked at his smile and saw his hand, she slowly went to reach for it, a small part of her mind nagging at her to pull away, the young girl's cheeks were as red as a rose as she slowly reached out to take his hand; believing his story.

Hinata heard a sound that made her flinch and draw her hand back, she backed away, frowning, thinking about what he said, she shivered froma cold chill then went down her spine, almost as if her new found "friends" were staring daggers in her back even though they were nowhere to be seen, she sighed and slowly walked away, looking at Naruto sadly.

"I…can't right now, you say the village misses me but..I can't believe that" she hugged her arm with the other, looking away at the ocean "Naruto, please understand…" she blushed lightly, not knowing the words to say but forcing some out anyway "I just want to be strong like all of you and not be a burden, the village has made it clear what they think of me.." she shook her head and looked at him with a small smile "Your words at the exams, meant a lot to me even though you didn't notice at the time; just wait Naruto, I will come back strong and make everyone proud of me!" she backed away even more, trembling slightly before heading back on the ship that was now preparing to leave.

* * *

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock as she started to get back on the ship that was leaving the sand village, he let his hand drop by his side and gritted his teeth; he raced after her, flailing his arms as he watched her go up the ramp.

"Hinata wait, I want to say something! Don't go, there's a lot I want to say first please just let me say that I.." his words were drowned out the sound of the boat; the last thing he saw was Hinata looking back with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Deidara put a hand on Hinata's shoulder which gave her a chill, giving her another sly smile as they all watched the sand pier fade slowly in the distance, giving way to ocean; the young purple haired ninja's legs started to give out and she held the railing; she looked down feeling guilty, hoping she was making the right choice.

* * *

The end, hope you liked this new chapter!


End file.
